Why am I always in the dark?
by NaNaGrL5932
Summary: Harry is writting letters and nobuddy is writting back.Find out if Harry will get letters.Please read and review.ooo ya Please IM me at Lamn42!


Why am I always left in the dark?

As Harry lay in bed he looked out into the night sky which was filled with stars what where very bright, but no clouds at all. 'Its been two weeks since I wrote Ron and Hermione and still not one of them have written back, WHY AREN'T THEY WRITING BACK???' he thought. He was talking about his two best friends who both also attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He got off his bed and looked at Hedwig's empty cage wondering when she would get back. Hedwig was his snowy white owl that was given to him from Hagrid right before his first year at Hogwarts. Hagrid is half giant that is also the games keeper at Hogwarts, he always made Harry a cake for his birthday, this year he got three birthday cakes, one from Ron, one from Hermione, and one from Hagrid. The Harry pushed his trunk over and pulled up the lose floor boards that he used for hiding stuff from his Aunt and Uncle who hated Harry being a wizard. After removing the boards he took out the last of Hagrid's cake and recovered his hiding place. After eating the rest of the cake he laid back down on his bed much calmer now and then drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke late in the morning and looked hopefully to Hedwig's cage but was quickly disappointed, he found him self staring at the dirt cage that hadn't been touched for about two weeks. After staring at the cage for a wile he pulled up the rest of his Potions essay and finished it, then put it into his trunk so he wouldn't forget it. Potions was his least favorite class followed closely by Divination, whenever Harry was in Divination he was always predicted to be killed some way or another. He hated Potions because of the teacher, Professor Snape, who also hated Harry because he had a strong resemblance of his father James. James always teased him back in there days at Hogwarts. Harry put the essay in his trunk he looked up just in time to see his snowy white owl Hedwig, fly into the room and landed on Harry's stretched out arm. He untied the letter off her leg and she flew into her cage and began to drink out of her water dish strapped onto the bars of the cage. He saw that it was from Ron from his hand writing, he ripped the letter open and read it:

_Harry I'm really really really sorry but I can't tell you much, you know why. But I can tell you that something has happened but I don't know much Lupin or Moody or umm Snape, or maybe even Dumbledore, but someone will be getting you soon, promise_.

-_Ron IM REALY SORRY, sorry sorry sorry_

Harry ripped the letter in half because he was sick of being left out of every thing, last year he was stuck at the Dursley's for a month and he didn't know any thing, all that he was told was to be a good boy and not to do anything rash. No one would tell him _again_. After ripping the letter in half he ran out of his room slammed the door, and down stairs tripping over the banister and out of the house no even shutting that door. To the park, it was the same park which he first saw Sirius his god father. The park's play ground was mostly broken, thx to Dudley and his gang no one cleans it up anymore no grass anymore either, just rocky dirt. Dudley and his gang always hanged out around the park and picked on anyone younger then them passing by. Harry walked up half slamming him self on the one not broken swing. He heard Dudley and his gang coming up behind him but not in time. He was slugged in the back of the head and flew on to the dirt and scraped his hands on some rocks. His wand flew out of his jeans pocket and on to the dirt a few feet in front of him, he reached for his wand but his hand was stepped on by Dudley's "lead man" Dan who was almost as big at Dudley but his hair was longer almost to his shoulders and blonde. He smirked, "aww is little Harry reaching for his little play toy?? Guess that's the only thing he has to talk to so why-"

"What are you _kids_ up to??" They turned around his head around so fast he hurt his neck to see Mrs.Figg who Harry thought was just a mean old neighbor who lived to blocks away, but last summer when he found out she was a Squib, and had been following him, he felt so stupid when he found out, like Dumbledore would let him go out on his own like that, even if it is the muggle world he still is in danger. "Now Harry weren't you supposed to come over to have some tea today?? I've been quite lonely you know." Her voice was an old scratchy voice, "now you boys get out of here before I tell you moms what you've been up to". The got up and started to run away, all except Dan and Dudley, Dan lend forward reaching for Harry's wand. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!" screeched Mrs.Figg. At that second the wand gave out a red spark and Dan dropped the wand and ran away through the park tripping over the seesaw and out of site. Dudley also ran but in the opposite direction. Harry pocketed his wand and started to wipe of his hands of on his jeans.

"Thx" Harry whispered

"O no problem, so how about that cup of tea?" her voice sounded hopeful.

"Sounds great" he said half sarcastically. They walked down to Ms.Figg's house it was two and a half blocks way from the park, but was only two blocks away from his so called "home". They and walked in side, it was the same as Harry remembered it the same smell of cabbage which seemed semi comforting at the moment but he didn't know why. On the walls there were hundreds of pictures of her cats that she used to force Harry to look at. Under the pictures there a green wall with a lighter green trim. There was a big yellow couch in front of her old dark wood coffee table that had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on it. After the door was shut Mrs.Figg went to go got tea in the kitchen but Harry stopped her. "Do you know what's going on? No ones telling me any thing again."

Mrs.Figg continued to the kitchen, "aww yes Dumbledore told me something has been happening with a mugle but he told me nothing more, sorry. I'm very acetous to find out what's been going on too".

"O" Harry looked down very upset he walked to the couch and slumped down on it. Mrs.Figg came into the room with to cups of tea.

"Hear" she said forcing a cup of tea into his hand.

"O thx, I'm sick of being left in the dark about every thing."

"I know how you feel Harry but there's not much either of us can do, I would go to ask him, Dumbledore I mean some time when I'm not... you know"

"Ya, I know watching me" Harry said looking down disappointed.

"But I don't trust Mundungus Fletcher much any more after those Dementors came last year"

"Don't blame you, Ron told me some one is supposed to get me-"

"So you stormed out???" Mrs.Figg interrupted. "Honestly Harry you really can-"

"NO that's not why, because Dumbledore told Ron not to tell me anything AGAIN SO I JUST HATE BEING LEFT IN THE-" Harry's voice louder with every word.

"I think it's time for you to go home!" Mrs.Figg interrupted

"ME too" he got up after slamming his untouched tea on the table that slashed over his fingers which burned but he didn't seem to notice as he started for the door "thx for the tea" he said rudely slamming the door on his way out.

As Harry walked back to the Dursley's he thought about what just happened and he didn't know what, he decided that Mrs.Figg didn't know what was going on and just didn't want to tell him. He knew that he was going to be "late", when he gets home before Dudley then Harry on time but if it's after Dudley gets home then he has been out too late. He got to the steps and opened the door hoping no one would bug him but today just wasn't Harry's day.

"WHERE WERE YOU???" roared Uncle Vernon his face purple from anger.

"I tripped on my way home and Mrs.Figg brought me in for tea" Harry lied.

"And DID you have FUN??" Uncle Vernon said his voice very angry but seemed to have a half ass smile.

"Nooooo" he moaned hoping that Uncle Vernon would be fooled.

"Go up stairs NOW no dinner for you" Harry didn't care that he had no dinner as he walked up stairs but, just as he walked into his room he herd Aunt Petunia Screech

"OWL" followed by Uncle Vernon's voice "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THOSE BLOODY BIRDS OUT, AND I MEAN OUT OF _MY_ HOUSE!!" Harry grinned at this and caught the letter the brown and black Owl dropped for him.

He shut his door behind him sat on his bed and opened the letter hoping for some one to tell him that he was going to be picked up an minuet;

_Harry, I know you want to know what's going on, and I promise you Ill explain every thing on Saturday when you arrive! I'm not shur who ever is getting you, but who ever it is you will be fling back so make shur your packed by 9:15 it should be a cloudy night so you'll have good coverage. Ill talk to you then, but until then be a good boy and don't do any thing rash, NO telling away one, Ron and Hermione already know, NO running away, AND APSLOUTLY NO MAGIC!! Unless you are being attacked by Voldemort or Dementors (you get the idea), BUT nothing bad should happen... be a good boy now! Thank you and Mrs.Figg told me and I'm very sorry I promise to explain._

_- Dumbledore_

Harry was so happy from this letter he laughed a little with the last part but figured he was serious... O come on I would never to anything like that and why did Mrs.Figg tell him… all well. So looked at the calendar and then the clock it was Thursday at 11:34. He pulled his glasses off his face and fell asleep, with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
